Thief of Heart
by xSakuraWings
Summary: She knew the moment his lips connected with hers, her heart was already stolen right under her nose.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or its characters. The song lyrics used in this story is not mine either.

**A/N:** Another ONESHOT for the lucky girl ; **jenniferisvip** for being the 300th reviewer of my story _Captured_ [ AkaSaku ] ! To my other reviewers, don't worry okay. There's more chances for you in the future and thanks for being so supportive! :D I love you all ! -inserts hearts-

_In this story, the Akatsuki is just recently formed by Pein. So, no one else knew about this organization yet. In other words, this means Sakura didn't fight with Sasori. She doesn't know anything about Akatsuki. She never met any of them before. Understand? If you do, then continue reading ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>. : :<em> T<em>**hief of **_H_**eart **: : .**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_.._

…

_He's a monster_

_That boy is a monster_

_He ate my heart_

…

_.._

_._

_You've stolen my heart_

_._

_.._

…

_Baby, can you feel my heart?_

_B-B-B-B-Beating_

_._

_.._

…

…

..

.

The pinkette sighed wistfully, brushing strands of her bubblegum pink haired from her face. Sakura had decided to take up her best friend, Ino Yamanaka's advice to be more _updated_ about the newest trends for kunoichis. So here she was sitting in Yamanaka's flower shop, behind the counter reading the newest edition of Kunoichi Weekly. Humming her favourite tune, Sakura flipped to the next page and read the contents. Nothing seemed to catch her attention yet, until she saw a photo of a very familiar blonde with honey coloured eyes.

Emerald eyes widened ten times its original size. Sakura's mouth hung agape staring at the photo. "_No_ way!" She slammed the magazine on the counter and used a hand to cover her mouth from screaming or squealing like a girl who just got candy. "Ino-pig! Ino-pig!" The pinkette was trembling slightly.

"What's the matter, forehead?" Her blonde friend popped up from below the counter, apparently Ino was searching for some tape and scissors in a box. She raised a slender eyebrow in question. "Found hot gossip?" She gave her usual Ino-grin. "See, that's the reason why I told you to read-"

Before the talkative blonde got the chance to finish her sentence, Sakura shoved the magazine into her face. "I can't believe it! It's my shissou." Ino's eyes widened as she grabbed the book and her mouth dropped open in shock looking at the Fifth Hokage's photo in one of the most famous magazines. Ino began reading the article out loud. "Kunoichi of the week, Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage of Konohagure. Known as the Slug Princess with talented healing hands and powerful chakra."

Being the apprentice of the Slug Princess, Sakura couldn't stop the upcoming smile on her face. Like _duh_, it was her Tsunade-shissou they're talking about! Well, she couldn't wait to tell her mentor about this! Sakura felt so proud right now, she could almost burst in happiness not physically though because that would hurt like a _bitch_.

"Wow, Forehead. _Wow_."

"I know, Ino-pig. Isn't she awesome?" _**'CHA! That's our shissou!'**_

"Yeah, she's like my idol now." And at that moment, Sakura swore she swore Ino's eyes sparkled like stars as if she just found a new person to admire. Previously before this was the Mizukage and now was Tsunade. She wondered who else was next.

"Snap out of it." The pinkette playfully whacked the blonde's back causing her almost to slam onto the counter. Sakura giggled at Ino's death glare directed towards her. "Well, I guess I'll be going then, my hospital shift starts in five." The pinkette lifted herself over the counter and waved to her best friend before leaving for her shift.

The Yamanaka blonde shook her head in dismay. "Such a workaholic still." She placed her finger on her chin, tapping it. "What to do, Sakura. If you keep going on like this, you'll never get a boyfriend." A frown clouded her face.

.

..

…

"_Art if a bang, un!"_

..

..

.

He walked calmly along the streets, hands dug into his cloak pockets with a bored look on his face. He noticed a few females throwing him winks and giggles but brushed them off aside. Deidara was usually a Casanova in front of females but this time he just didn't feel like being one. _Look at them, they're whoring themselves to you. _

A smug smile slid onto his face as he pulled his bamboo hat lower. He could feel his urge to blast something. Deidara wanted to make art in the purest form of beauty. Like a blast, an explosion. His mouth hands were feeling itchy, he dug one into his clay pouch and chewed some clay.

"Now, where's Sasori-dana, un?" He mumbled to himself. His partner just left him behind and went off like that to retrieve his stupid scroll. Now, Deidara was lost in the middle of the streets. What is the name of the village again? Kokoha? Konoka?

"_Konoha_."

The Akatsuki member raised his head and took off his hat, shielding his eyes from the intensity of the sunlight. He was just in time to see a quick flash of pink running past him. It was so fast he could barely register what happened in his mind, all he remembered was a flash of obnoxious pink and red then he stumbled onto the ground.

"What the hell?"

The person who knocked him was so rushing she didn't even realize that she had pushed him over. Deidara was fuming now, his face red from anger. He grumbled and pushed himself up to stand on his knees. Now his cloak was dirty. Great, just what he needed. Just who the hell was the person who pushed him? _Damn_.

But then again, who else had pink hair? It wouldn't be that hard to find would it. It'll be just as easy as pie to catch his prey. Deidara grinned, his mind already forming an evil plan of his own to have his revenge.

_Watch out pinky, here I come, un._

_._

_.._

…

_You spin me right round baby right round_

_Like a record baby right round round round_

…

..

.

"Haruno."

"Hyuuga."

"Hn."

"Don't really like talking much do you?" Sakura brushed her medic skirt which was crumpled slightly. She blushed when Neji gave her a questioning look, one with the raised eyebrow and knowing smirk. "Okay. I was caught up with Ino reading some girl magazine, don't shoot me yet. This is the first time I'm late for my hospital shift for god sake, Hyuuga." She growled his name out. "Don't stare at me like that."

"Very well, Haruno." He averted his gaze away from her to stare at the empty ceiling instead. Neji laid down on the bed, showing that he was ready for his usual checkup.

Sakura was a bit flustered. It was the first time she had scolded Neji Hyuuga and he didn't even say or do anything. Luckily, he didn't use his Byakugan to glare a hole through her body. Going into her medic mode, Sakura went to Neji's side and began her usual health checkup.

"I see you're _still_ a workaholic, Haruno."

"Don't make me shove this thermometer into your ass, Hyuuga."

.

..

.

"Sakura?"

"Hai, Shizune-san?"

_Frown._ "Do you have any idea what time it is now?"

_Blink. Blink._ "Uhh, no. Actually, I don't have a watch." _Scratch head._

"It's past ten, Sakura. Your shift was over 4 hours ago." _Worried look._

"Oh? Ahahaa…" _Fake cough. _"Gomen, Shizune-san. I was just so caught up with work."

"It's not good for your health. You should head home now, Sakura. I'll take over from here."

"Hai, Shizune-san."

.

..

.

The pinkette walked down the dark empty streets alone. Once in a while, she would stretch her body and yawn. "Wow, guess I'm the only one left here." Sakura looked from left to right, nobody was there except for her along the streets. She saw an empty tin can on the road and playfully kicked it using her super strength.

_Clack_.

_Meoowww_!

_Cling_.

Emerald orbs widened. The tin can she just kicked was coming right back towards her. "What _the_-" Something definitely wasn't right here. Sakura's chakra flared out to sense any other unknown chakra nearby. To her horror, she detected a very menacing chakra enough to send chills down her spine. And it just right behind-

"Hello, princess."

She gasped, angling her body fast and pumped her chakra to her fists, ready to punch the daylight, _ahem_ nightlight out of the stalker. To her dismay, her fist just connected with the empty space behind her. No one was behind her. Nothing at all. Whoever the person was, he sure can move fast, _very_ fast.

"Now, now don't get all rough, un."

Sakura turned to the left and was stunned. She didn't know why but her whole body completely froze when she came in contact with those enchanting blue orbs that seemed to suck the air out of her. Hissing, she laced her fists with chakra again and swung it right into the face of the man next to her only for him to grab her wrist easily.

"Like I said, _princess_," he said in a tone of warning. "Don't get all rough on me now, un." He paused and Sakura saw the almost maniacal grin on his face. "You'll regret it, un." He pulled her closer to him, now both of their chests were touching and the grip on her wrist was tightened painfully.

The pinkette winced at the painful throb on her wrist and gasped when she felt her crash against his toned chest. She was so tempted to kick his stomach hard and send him flying across the street, but not until she see his face first. Sakura raised her face up slowly to see the man's face.

Again, she met with his blue orbs that twinkled in amusement. The moonlight made it easier for her to distinguish his features. He had long blonde hair, half tied up in a ponytail and a fringe covering his left eye. He had a smirk on his handsome face. A very seductive yet teasing smirk enough to drive a woman go insane. To sum it all together, this guy was a complete perfect sex god.

"Like what you see, un?" His velvet voice was enough to send her back to reality.

Her emerald eyes narrowed dangerously at the blonde. Sakura tried her best to make her voice emotionless. "Who the hell are you?" She trashed wildly in his grasp and hissed like a cat. "Let go!"

Deidara dropped her hand and laced both his hands around her waist instead earning another gasp from the pinkette. He fought the urge to groan when he felt her feminine body pressed against his. "You know you like it, princess." He stared down at her red face, her emerald eyes glinted with emotion. How he loved her emerald eyes.

Before this, Deidara thought he just wanted to get back at this female for knocking him down earlier. But when he saw her, he decided not to do so. She was quite pretty with her obnoxious pink hair and those large doe emerald eyes. Maybe, he'd flirt with her first before leaving. It was rare anyway to find someone with pink hair.

"Don't call me that, bastard." The pinkette gritted her teeth at him. He had a really strong grip on her, even using her chakra strength it was hard to break away from him. She inwardly sighed in failure. If this guy was some sort of rapist or anything, he would have dragged her into the dark alleys and have his way with her. "What do you want?"

Another devilish smirk appeared on his handsome face. She felt his hands careless her back smoothly. "Don't you touch-" She stopped when she heard him chuckle. It was a deep rumbling sound from his chest and Sakura thought it was quite a nice melody. She innerly face palmed herself.

"You see," his deep voice spoke again sending Sakura jolts of pleasure. "I was just walking along the streets minding anyone's business today." He paused and his blue orbs gazed intensely at her again making her blush a pale pink. "Until someone with pink hair knocked me down." Deidara stopped and smirked at her. "Who knew pink haired girls had demonic strength?"

Sakura was blushing a million shades of red. "G-Gosh, it was you?" Immediately, all her anger and hate dissolved away to be replaced with guilt and weariness. No wonder when she was running she felt like she stepped on something, _someone_. And it was this good looking man. Her night was officially ruined now. "I-I'm sorry. I was rushing to work and I didn't really see my surroundings much." She began yapping away again.

Deidara watched as the pinkette was stuttering away like a schoolgirl who had to meet with the principal. "You can make it up for me, un." He stated, "By giving me a kiss." He gave a smug grin. Before she could reject his offer, he leaned down and crashed his lips against her soft ones enjoying the taste of strawberries and cherry blossoms.

_Oh, god._ He tasted like cinnamon and scandal wood. She felt his mouth moved against her, his tongue darting out seeking for entrance. His free hand moved lower behind her back and squeezed her butt making her mouth open in a gasp. Taking the opportunity, Deidara plunged his tongue inside hers. He smirked when he heard her moaned.

Their two tongues fought for dominance. Both dancing with each other. Deidara groaned when he felt her bite his tongue. The coppery taste of blood in his mouth drove his sensory buds into overload. Now, he could feel her smirking at him. Oh no, he wasn't going to lose.

Sakura didn't care anymore. It felt too good. His hold on her loosened, she used her free hand to grab his hair and pulled him closer to her face. She could feel his hands roaming around her body, grabbing and squeezing all her body parts. And yet, she didn't feel any shame even if she didn't know this man's name.

They both pulled away from each other when they were lacking oxygen. Sakura pressed her face on his chest, taking deep breaths and listening to his steady heartbeat. Deidara buried his face on Sakura's neck, inhaling her intoxicating smell. The two held each other in comforting silence.

"Liked that, princess?" Deidara panted out between in breaths, the rise and drop of his chest making her blush again.

"S-Shut up." Sakura murmured and pounded his chest lightly. Then, the silence had taken over once again between the two of them. It took so long for her to find her normal voice back and she asked him. "What's your name?"

He was taken aback when she asked for his name. All the girls he used to be with were never kind enough to ask for his name. Just calling him 'handsome' or 'gorgeous' will do for them. He felt his heart clenched when he gazed at the pinkette. She was so innocent compared to other girls he had before this. He was one damn lucky guy.

Sakura gasped when he bit her earlobe. "Not until you tell me yours first, un." He trailed kisses down her neck. "Your name, _princess_." His mouth met her ear again and bit on it playfully earning another gasp from her.

"Sakura." She whispered, only loud enough for him to hear. "My name's Sakura Haruno." She whimpered slightly at the lost contact of his lips on her skin. She grabbed his face and brought it in front of hers. "Now, tell me yours." She stared into his blue orbs, searching for any lies but found none.

Emerald orbs widened when he moved near her and planted another soft kiss on her lips. "I'll tell you my name, princess." He murmured, his hot breath on her face. "But only if we meet here tomorrow again." Deidara smirked down at her.

Sakura pouted. Deidara found her pouty lips very hard to resist and gave her another peck. "Until then," he brushed her hair, feeling her soft pink locks. "_Sakura_." Her knees almost gave up on her when she heard the way he called her name so sensually. And just like that, in a blink of an eye, the handsome blonde vanished into thin air, leaving Sakura feeling so exposed to the cold night air.

The pinkette smiled to herself, thinking of tomorrow night how it is going to turn out for her and the mysterious blonde man. She licked her lips deliciously. Not that she minded, he was a good kisser anyway.

* * *

><p>At first I wanted to write a lemon for the ONESHOT but then I was thinking since it will be their first meeting, it's a bit too much isn't it .<p>

So, I just settled for a very hot and sweet romantic kissing scene between them.

**DEISAKU** is love . Feel free to review and comment about the story .

_xSakuraWings_


End file.
